When The Rain Begins To Fall
and (Sky Trucking) |year=1984 |dg= / |mode=Duet |mc= and (JDU 2017) |pc= / |gc=Gold/Dirty Green |lc=Aqua |nowc = WhenTheRain WhenTheRainSHI (Showtime) |nogm = 2 |pictos= 107 |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU)|audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2)}}"When The Rain Begins To Fall" by Jermaine Jackson and Pia Zadora (covered by Sky Trucking in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, ''and [[Just Dance Unlimited|''Just Dance Unlimited]]. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1, the woman, has blonde fluffy hair and wears an olive green studded shirt, olive green pants with the knees exposed and with red straps, and black boots. She resembles Pia Zadora. P2 P2, the man, has long black hair and wears a red suit with a copper shoulder pad and accents, and black boots. He resembles Jermaine Jackson. whentherain_coach_1_big.png|P1 whentherain_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The dancers stand on top of a truck with pink lights. This platform runs through a desert landscape with trucks following them. After a fire explosion occurs, a rainbow circular gradient flows inward and confetti sprinkles over the dancers. The desert returns in nighttime. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Lift your right arm facing each other. Gold moves 1 and 2.png|Both Gold Moves WTRB2FGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests When The Rain Begins To Fall appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Roller Trivia * This is the third song in the main series to have originally been performed in part by Jermaine Jackson, after I Want You Back and Blame It on the Boogie (with the Jackson 5). * With a length of 4:03, this is the longest track in Just Dance 2016. * In this track's Behind-the-Track interview, Alkis and Véronique don't talk at all. Also, they wear the coaches' headsets and wigs, making it the sixth interview in which either of them wears something related to the song. ** However, there are subtitles to deliver commentary. * The Showtime for this song recycles the space wolves from Holding Out for a Hero and a background similar to Can't Get You Out of My Head. * The background for the Classic routine is featured in ''Don't Worry''; it is shown during the bridge after the Car Version of ''What Is Love'' and before She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). * The visor of P1 is very resemble the You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) visor. Gallery WhenTheRainSqu.png|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' Whentherainst.jpg|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' (Showtime) WTRBTF Menu.gif|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Whentherain cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Whentherain cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Whentherain menu.png|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' on the menu (2017) Whentherain load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Whentherain coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 268.png|P2's avatar Golden_When the Rain Begins to Fall.png|Golden avatar Diamond_When the Rain Begins the Fall.png|Diamond avatar Dreamcrusher_jd2016.png|Gameplay Desktop 26-9-2015 8-11-41 PM-652z.png|Véronique wearing P1's wig and visor Aaaaaa.png|Alkis wearing P2's wig and visor when the rain pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms WhenTheRain.png|Background Videos Jermaine Jackson and Pia Zadora - When The Rain Begins to Fall (Video & Lyrics) Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - When The Rain Begins To Fall by Sky Trucking Just Dance 2016 - When The Rain Begins To Fall - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - When The Rain Begins To Fall (Showtime) Just Dance Now - When The Rain Begins To Fall - Sky Trucking (Cover) Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - When The Rain Begins To Fall - Superstar PC Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Covered